Tormentos y Momentos
by DworryBhappy
Summary: Inazuma Japon va a pasar unos dias en la nieve en Hokkaido, pero les sorprende un temporal. ¿Que haran nuestros protagonistas Fubuki y Haruna? Historia de Mielconleche. Primera historia de DworryBhappy. Dejen reviews!


**Tormentos y momentos **

Hola a todos. Esta puede decirse que es mi primera historia, pero en realidad estuvo creada hace mucho por una escritora que ya no se encuentra por aquí. Quizá algunos la recordéis, se llamaba **Mielconleche** y hacia unas historias fantásticas, por ejemplo, la que pondré mas abajo. Esta historia va dedicada a todo el mundo que la lea, que hace reviews, antiguos/as escritores/as que ya se fueron e incluso a la propia **Mielconleche.**

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Mielconleche** y los personajes y lugares a **Level-5**.

**POV HARUNA**

Me aburría ver la nieve caer y ver el temporal que hacia. Hacia una semana, Hokkaido había invitado a los jugadores de Inazuma Japón a pasar con ellos algunos días en la nieve, divirtiéndose y lanzándose bolas de nieve. Pero al venir, nos encontramos el temporal y ahora teníamos que permanecer dentro sin poder salir y esperar a que acabase. Suspire y con el vaho que había creado en la ventana, me puse a dibujar.

-¿Cómo podéis seguir jugando a las cartas? ¿No es un poco aburrido?- dije volviéndome a ver a los chicos con los que estaba, que eran Fudo, Goenji, Tobitaka y Kido, que se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, ya que les había dicho eso unas cuantas de veces y resultaba pesado ya responderme.

-Si te aburres, vete a la cocina, no quiero volver a tener una indigestión con Natsumi- dijo con escalofríos Goenji.

-Pesada, ya van cinco veces que lo dices…tsk- dice Fudo enfadado.

-Haruna, compréndelo, si te aburres no es culpa nuestra, además, básicamente, no podemos hacer otra cosa-dice con "sabiduría" mi hermano.

-Pues sabéis lo que os digo, ¡que me voy de aquí, ya que solo pensáis en jugar a las cartas!- digo enfadada saliendo por la puerta dando un portazo, y ahora que lo pienso, el único que no ha hablado era Tobitaka, ya que lleva varios días perdiendo y seguro que ni siquiera sabe que me ido de la habitación.

Cuando me voy dirigiendo a la cocina, me encuentro con Toramaru y el entrenador, que parecen ocupados con un teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Que con este temporal, llevamos muchos días encerrados y quiere hablar con su madre, ya que debe de estar preocupada y además decirle que no sabemos cuantos días vamos a estar encerrados- responde el entrenador.

-Bueno, pues que… ¡que tengáis mucha suerte!-respondo-Yo me voy a la cocina que seguro que las chicas necesitan mi ayuda- Adiós y mucha suerte.

Me despido de ellos y me voy, pero no he dado ni siquiera dos pasos, cuando me choco con alguien que viene en dirección contraria.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta por donde iba- digo un poco dolorida.

-No te preocupes, Otonashi-san, era yo quien no estaba viendo por donde iba- responde el chico al que su voz me resulta familiar.

-¿Fubuki?- pregunte sorprendida al reconocerle-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscando un lugar donde entrenar? Sabes que no se puede salir…

-Oh bueno, la verdad es que si, no sabes cuento lo siento por el temporal- dice triste mientras se toca el pelo, seguramente, buscándose el chichón.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, casualidades del destino…

-A parte de eso, ¿tienes algo que hacer?, porque podemos irnos a tu habitación y jugar a algo…

-¡De acuerdo! Vayamos pues

Fuimos caminando, y cuando llegamos a las escaleras, se paro y se giro hacia mí, que iba detrás de el.

-Oye, se me ha ocurrido un juego que jugaba aquí en Hokkaido. ¿Te interesa? Porque podemos jugar a otra cosa- me dijo con su sonrisa, que ahora que me fijaba era muy bonita.

-¡Claro! ¿De que trata?

-Se puede jugar a partir de dos y uno tiene que taparse los ojos, sin que vea nada, por supuesto, y los otros deben darle un chupa-chups y la persona vendada tiene que averiguar el sabor, metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Me parece divertido- respondí

-Hay un problema, ¿tienes vendas y chupa-chups en tu cuarto?- dice acercando su cara a la mía

-¡Demasiado!- pensé mientras él seguía acortando la distancia entre los dos-¿Iba a darme un beso?

Justo entonces, oímos un ruido detrás de nosotras y tras girarnos, nos encontramos con una Aki y Natsumi muy sorprendidas.

-¡Vaya! El fuego de la cocina esta encendido, sera mejor que vaya a apagarlo antes de que provoque un incendio…- dice Natsumi tras irse corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-Alguien, alguien, me esta llamando, será mejor que vaya a ver- dice Aki hablando tan deprisa que parece que se traga las palabras y se marcha como un rayo.

-¿Que les pasa a estas?- dice Fubuki un tanto confundido y separado de mí.

-La pregunta, es en realidad, ¿Por qué te has acercado tanto a mí?

-¡Ah! Es que ahora me he dado cuenta que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y llamativos ¿No te lo ha dicho nadie?

-Pues no, pero gracias por contármelo- respondí un poco sonrojada. ¡Que vergüenza estaba pasando!- Bueno, bueno, ¡vayamos ya a mi habitación!- dije queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tras llegar a mi habitación (yo un poco sonrojada y Fubuki seguramente riéndose por lo roja que estaba), abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que lo tenia todo tirado por el suelo y desordenado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger?-pregunta Fubuki amable.

-Vale, pero cuidado con lo que coges… ¡eh!-dije alarmada, Fubuki había cogido un sujetador mío, un poco "sexy" para mi estilo y por el grito, lo lanzo y acabo saliendo por la ventana, que para mi mala suerte, estaba abierta y acabando en un patio interior.

-Pero que has hecho…

-¿Yo? Has sido tu la que has gritado…

Tras veinte minutos de discusión, acabando yo como ganadora, bajo a por el, no sin un poco de vergüenza.

**POV FUBUKI**

¡No me lo puedo creer! Yo, Shiro Fubuki, bajando a por un sujetador de una chica que se me había caído por accidente…solo esperaba que nadie me viera, por favor, que no haya nadie, que no haya nadie…

**POV HARUNA**

¿Dónde estaría Fubuki? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta se asoma, con mi sujetador en el bolsillo, como no, y ¿con una sonrisa nerviosa?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Bueno, yo, veras…-cogió aire- Kogure me vio con tu sujetador y le dije que era tuyo porque no me dejaba en paz y le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie…-soltó de carrerilla quedándose sin aire

-¿¡Que le dijiste que!?- exclame alterada

-Oye, ¿que querías que hiciera?

Tras otros cinco minutos de discusión, en el que ninguno salio ganando, decidimos luego, después de jugar, encontrar a Kogure y decirle lo que valía un peine. Luego nos pusimos a jugar, y tras muchas risas, sorpresas y saborear mil y un chupa-chups, Fubuki me hablo.

-Oye, Haruna…

-¿Si?-dije mientras me ponía la venda, ya que era mi turno

-Nada. ¿Sabes de que sabor es este chupa-chups?- dice mientras me pasa uno.

-Mm… ¿fresa?

-No, esto es fresa- responde mientras siento sus manos detrás de mí, se acerca y me da un beso ¡con sabor a fresa!

-Guau-respondo-me encanta este chupa-chups…

-¿Entonces? ¿Te ha gustado?- susurra Fubuki en mi oreja tras quitarme la venda

-Me encanta-respondí -Haruna Otonashi- dice mientras se arrodilla-¿te gustaría ser…?

-¡Si!- digo antes de que termine y lo beso- ¿Sabes que me gustas desde que me salvaste en aquellas escaleras en Hokkaido?

-A mi también,…querida novia.

Entonces, oímos la voz del entrenador que nos llamaba abajo, y nos encontramos con todo Inazuma Japón.

-Bueno, hemos conseguido algunas líneas de cobertura lo que pasa es que tenemos una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que podréis llamar a vuestros padres y la mala, es que Toramaru ha perdido su móvil y como no lo encontramos, necesito alguno vuestro

-Yo tengo el mío aquí-responde Fubuki, tras buscar en su bolsillo, pero para su mala suerte, saco mi sujetador y…

-¡Es el sujetador de Haruna! Oh no…-salta Kogure pero se calla al notar mi mirada furiosa, mientras que todos los demás están paralizados

-¿Qué?-dice mi hermano manteniendo la compostura

-Yo, yo…-responde Fubuki tartamudeando

-¡Shiro Fubuki, mañana serás hombre muerto!- grita Kido persiguiéndolo por todo el interior del edificio, mientras que los jugadores, se miran entre ellos y se ríen.

-¡Para!-digo después de que hayan dando al menos cinco vueltas, poniéndome entre los dos- ¡El es ahora mi novio y tu no estas para decirme con quien debo salir o no!-termino diciendo mientras mi hermano se queda mirándome para, decir después:

-Pero como te haga algo…- dice y Fubuki intenta esconderse detrás de mí.

Tras calmarse Kido, Fubuki y yo nos miramos a los ojos y ante la mirada de todo el mundo, nos damos un beso. Al menos, este temporal ha tenido algo bueno,…

**FIN**


End file.
